The present invention relates to a display apparatus with a rotation mechanism, capable of, while rotatably connecting a display section with a base section, always maintaining the connection between electric circuits of both of the sections.
In a cathode-ray tube display apparatus (referred to as a xe2x80x9cCRTxe2x80x9d, hereinafter) and a liquid crystal display apparatus (referred to as an xe2x80x9cLCDxe2x80x9d, hereinafter), accommodation of a display section, an adjustment of an angle of view or an operation for rotating a display section to a base section for a presentation and so forth are often conducted. Especially with regard to a CRT having heavy weight, since it is difficult to manually rotate it, for making smooth right and left rotation possible, a rotation stand using a roller is proposed in JP-A-238516/1992, for example. In this case, a cable for electrically connecting a CRT with a main body of a computer is disposed outside the rotation stand, and is made to have a surplus length so as not to prevent the rotation of the CRT placed on the rotation stand.
Also, recently, in association with popularization of a personal computer integrally formed with an LCD, a kind of machine has been developing, in which not only a display section is rotated in upper and lower directions for accommodation of the display section or an adjustment of an angle of view, but the display section can be rotated to the extent of 180 degrees in a horizontal direction (right and left directions) for a presentation and so forth. For example, in JP-A-282051/1997 and JP-A207383/1998, a personal computer integrally formed with an LCD is proposed, in which a display section can rotate to a base section including a main body of the computer not only in a perpendicular direction (upper and lower directions), but also in a horizontal direction. In these personal computers integrally formed with an LCD, a cable for electrically connecting a side of the base section with a side of the display section is inserted through a pipe that becomes to be respective rotation axes in a perpendicular direction and a horizontal direction.
However, even in the above-described rotatable display section, the cable disposed outside or inside the rotation axes (pipe) is twisted or pulled by means of rotation, and if an angle of rotation is increased or the rotation is continued only in one direction, there are cases in which the rotation stops, a connector of the cable is detached, and extremely a disconnection occurs, and free and smooth rotation is prevented.
The objective of the present invention is to solve the above-described tasks.
Also, the objective of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus with a rotation mechanism, capable of, while rotatably connecting a display section with a base section, always maintaining the connection between electric circuits of both of the sections.
In order to solve the above-described tasks, the present invention provides a display apparatus with a rotation mechanism provided for rotatably connecting a display section with a base section, wherein this rotation mechanism has a plurality of conductor rings disposed concentrically with respect to a rotation axis, and opposite terminals for coming into contact with the respective conductor rings, and these conductor rings and opposite terminals which come into contact with each other are connected to any one of electric circuits on a side of the above-described display section and on a side of the base section, respectively.
In the above-described display apparatus with the rotation mechanism of the present invention, since, even though the display section and the base section rotate around the rotation axis in any manner, the plurality of conductor rings provided in any one of the display section and the base section always come into contact with the opposite terminals provided in the other, a cable is not twisted or pulled, and the connection of the electric circuits on a side of the display section and on a side of the base section is always maintained.
The above-described plurality of conductor rings may be placed along the above-described rotation axis in parallel with each other, and may have different diameters, respectively, and may be placed concentrically with respect to the above-describe rotation axis.
Especially, in case that the display section and the base section are rotatably connected with each other by a cylindrical neck section, it is preferable that the plurality of conductor rings are placed along the above-described rotation axis in parallel with each other, and in case that the display section and the base section are connected with each other by a rotation surface such as a rotation stand, it is preferable that the above-described plurality of conductor rings are placed concentrically with respect to the rotation axis.